Ultraman X (Sword Art Online Crossover)
Ultraman X is the main hero of Ultraman X: Sword Art Online Alternative. Originally, he was an Ultra Warrior that chased his dark counterpart, Ultraman X Dark, to the solar system and had a beam struggle battle, but doing so had cost him his physical body, permanently trapping him in the digitized state that he used for interstellar travelling. In the present day, he bonded with an SAO survivor Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito) and inhabited the young man's X Devizer in order to lend his strength in fighting against monster threats with his physical form. Appearance X has a similar appearance to Ultraman Tiga, but with red, smaller crests on the side and unique armor. He has glowing circles for ears, and an X shaped color timer. He is red, light grey and silver, in the style of classic Ultras, yet similar to them, as his height is around 40 ~ 50 m. He as well may be considered as an odd-one-out compared to other Ultras before him, due to his futuristic design. His hemispheric-shaped ears suspiciously enough resemble headphones, a trait that is notable by Kazuto (Kirito). Etymology X's name might be an abbreviation of the prefix "Exo-" meaning outside in Greek. According to Kazuto (Kirito) and Dr Kiriko Kazuma, his name indicates the Ultra as an unidentified warrior on Earth, as he is listed beyond categorization and thus the name "Ultraman X". His name may also be an abbreviation of the Greek word "Xenos" meaning stranger since no one on Earth has ever encountered a being like him. History Rainbow Battle Arc Ultraman X: Sword Art Online Alternative A Faithful Meeting This story takes place in an alternate timeline of the two series. X is an Ultra Warrior whose mission is to maintain the balance of outer space. During the events of Ordinal Scale, his dark counterpart, X Dark, had destroyed 3 planets. X chased the Dark Ultra in their travel forms until they reached the solar system. Their beam struggle battle turned out to be fatal as the explosion caused their physical bodies to be reduced to digital lights. Several days later, he bonded with an SAO survivor Kirigaya Kazuto, also known as Kirito. X seeks Kazuto's help in recovering his physical body as the latter agrees to do so, with the help of Dr. Kiriko Kazuma, who studies about the Sparks Dolls on Earth. After the creation of the X Devizer, with X inhabited it, Dr. Kiriko explains that the X Devizer can be materialized and use in the virtual world by just simply connect the device to the AmuSphere. After that, Kirito tries transforming in Dr. Kiriko's Testing World. Their synchronization allowed the temporary restoration of his body in the virtual world. Entering SSO Kazuto was called by Kikuoka Seijirou, the man in charge of net crimes division, to a pastry shop to chat. Kikuoka explains to him about the new game Seven Starlight Online. Kazuto learned about the SSO players found dead in their homes, as well as the player calling herself «Erinys» who harassed them prior to their disconnection from the game. Both of them thought it was similar to the GGO incident. After hearing about another potential threat to MMO game security Kazuto agreed to investigate SSO for a fee and notified Asuna of his decision to convert his avatar, though he still kept the reason secret. Ten days later, a hospital room was set up for Kazuto to FullDive in, with Aki Natsuki, the nurse who had taken care of him during the SAO and GGO incident along with Dr. Kiriko, assigned to observe him for any abnormalities in his condition during the dives. Upon entering SSO at the hospital, Kirito summons the X Devizer from his inventory and looked for the event that is held in the game. Having become lost while trying to find the location where registration for the Rainbow Challenge was being held, Kirito attempted to ask another player for directions. Upon realizing that the person was female, he became concerned that the girl would think he was just flirting with her, rather than being genuinely lost, as he did in GGO. However, revealing that the girl is friendly, Kirito was offered her assistance. Kirito decided to inquired on the location of the administrative office and an equipment store. As the girl was heading for the administrative building as well, Kirito was escorted to the marketplace along the way. At the marketplace, the two realized that Kirito only had starter funds after his conversion. When Yasuna offered to lend some credits, Kirito declined the offer due to guilt and instead enquired about gambling within SSO as a way to quickly earn money. Thus, he was directed to the energy bullet dodging game named Danmaku!, the objective of which was to get as close to an NPC archer as possible while dodging his energy bullets. Kirito thought it was similar to GGO's Untouchable! until Yasuna explains that both Danmaku! and Untouchable! was developed by the same person. After learning that it uses the same mechanics of Bullet Lines from GGO, Kirito decided to try the game himself. Using his previous experience with NPC targeting, he managed to evade the archer's shots by following his eyes and touch the NPC's chest, winning the jackpot. Kirito used all his funds in buying a rainbow-themed sword, an Ouranio's Essences, and some equipment to participate in the 1st Rainbow Challenge event. After a rush through the city, he and Yasuna entered the tournament. During the tournament, Kirito transforms into Ultraman X and used an original battle style of deflecting incoming energy bullets with his sword. X (Kirito) and Yasuna managed to get into the finals held the next day, although Kirito was shocked by his encounter with Erinys. Erinys Encounter The next day, Kazuto was confronted by the director of SSO, Yukari Kosaku along with her secretary, Komi Kazami. She asked him if he is interested in joining in her clan. Kazuto was highly confused by this and declines the offer. Later, Suguha confronted him, who discovered that he was mentioned in a video games news site as one of the participants of the Rainbow Challenge tournament. Kazuto waited for the afternoon to head to the hospital. Before he logged into SSO, he shared his guilt with X of having killed three Laughing Coffin members to stop them from harming others and then forcefully forgetting about their deaths. In response, he was comforted by X, who reminded him of his right to save others and himself. Upon entering the game, where he saw Yasuna and asked her to tell him more about the finals. In the tournament finals, Kirito transforms once again and uses X's MonsArmor through the use of the Cyber Cards X collected in the past. He then defeats five mid-top players with different MonsArmor. While trailing Shogun by hiding underwater, he was able to avoid the Satellite Scan and thus unintentionally sneak up on Yasuna. He and Yasuna then witnessed Erinys dispatching Shogun despite their efforts to stop her. Afterwards, they trailed Erinys to the central city on the stage, X (Kirito) took out Rina, mistaking her for Erinys. Kirito realized that Erinys tricked them. Erinys' End X returned just in time to save Yasuna from the real Erinys, who had been hiding with an Invisible Spell. They managed to escape and hid in the desert, where Yasuna was panicking, which Kirito responded to by comforting her. After talking for a while, they figured out the secret behind Erinys: she attained the addresses of some of the players by using her spell to peep on them while they were using the in-game terminals and inputting personal details. Her accomplice would then kill the selected targets in the real world by injecting a lethal dose of a drug, similar to Death Gun's method during the GGO incident. Realising this, Kirito and Yasuna prepared a plan to defeat Erinys, using Kirito as X as bait. Initiating their plan, Kirito stepped out of the cave and transforms while Yasuna prepared her bow, Typhoon's Shot. Trusting Yasuna to take care of their other opponent, Zeke, X (Kirito) focused on sensing for Erinys's location. After Yasuna defeated Zeke and destroyed Erinys's bow, Thanatos' Desire, X (Kirito) engaged with her in battle, in which X (Kirito) discovered the identity of his opponent, Yomi Kazami. During the battle, X (Kirito) was outmatched in terms of speed and agility and had a difficult time gaining the upper hand. However, he later sensed Asuna's hand which X reminded him of his Xlugger, which Kirito use to transform into Exceed X. X (Kirito) was able to outmatch her and uses the Xlugger with his sword skills. Finally, he finish her off by using the Exceed Xanadium Ray, killing Erinys. Once X revert back to Kirito, they were the only two competitors left, Kirito and Sinon exchanged personal details and planned what to do next. The tournament then ended when Yasuna used a magic grenade to have them both killed at the same time, thus ending the tournament as a tie. In the Log Out session, Kirito described the whole thing as "Deja Vu", since it was similar to the GGO incident. Before logging out, Kirito got an anonymous message saying that "they" will return, giving Kirito and X the thought that the battle isn't over. As time goes on, Kirito continues to use X's powers in SSO, GGO and ALO against any opponent that challenges him. The Dark Samurai Far away from Earth, on Sayaki comet, two warriors battled fiercely: An Alien Magma, and a mysterious swordsman in armor, known as Dark Zamshar, who is one of the alternate Zamsher's kind, but corrupted. A second Alien Magma came to aid the first in battle, but the first was ultimately killed by Dark Zamshar, leaving the second to fight alone. Later, as the meteor approached Earth, Dark Zamshar finally destroyed the second Alien Magma by using a slicing move that split him, as well as the meteor, in half. He then climbed aboard a lone meteorite, but was soon greeted by another: Alien Valky, who was on a meteorite as well. But instead of fighting, the two leapt from their meteorites and prepared to land on Earth and teleported through the virtual world; their new battlefield. They eventually landed in SSO city, ready to fight. Alien Valky, however, was no match for Dark Zamshar, and who stabbed him in the back, and watched as he fell to the ground, as he blew up. Many players saw both of them and ran away. Kirito soon returned to investigate, and both had a long conversation before Kirito decided to turn into Ultraman X. The two fought with their swords, but X's (Kirito) was sliced in half quickly. X (Kirito) was quickly overpowered by his amazing strength and speed. He then decided to use the Xlugger to transform into Exceed X. Both engaged a fierce sword battle where their blades created sparks. Due to sensing dark energy within Dark Zamshar, X (Kirito) decided to use the Exceed X Slash to exorcise the all of the dark energies within him, reverting him back to a normal Zamshar. The warrior thanked him for freeing him from his darkness, before leaving the virtual world. The Advent of the Rainbow Queen Dr. Kiriko was conducting a new experimental virtual/augmented weapon for three days straight with his assistance coming to visit because she is getting worried about him. He wanted to create the weapon because he theorized that the next threat Kazuto and X will be facing is "her". Meanwhile, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko and Rika discuss where to eat for the lunch run then play rock paper scissors for it. Then, Kazuto got a call from a blocked number saying that he must duel against the "Rainbow Queen" in SSO. After the call ends, he got another call from Suguha saying that he was mentioned in a video games news site as the one will participate the Super Rainbow Challenge tournament against the Queen of the Rainbows in SSO. An image from an anonymous source was sent to him showing Yanase Asuna tied up to a chair unconscious, with a message saying; if he wants to save her, he must participate the duel. Having no other choices left, he contacted Kikuoka about it, before going to the hospital and go FullDive. Upon entering the game, Kirito went to the Rainbow Castle where the duel will be held. Up on the highest floor, Kirito enters the arena, before the Rainbow Queen appears above and slowly lands on the ground. Both had a long conversation, with Kirito discovering her identity, Yukari Kosaku before Kirito transforms to turn into Ultraman X and start the battle. X (Kirito) starts using X's MonsArmor against her, with the Gomora Armor being first. He uses the Gomora Oscillatory Wave on her, but the Rainbow Queen blocks the attack, kicks him off and slices the armor apart with her sword. Next, X (Kirito) utilize the Eleking Armor and uses the Electric Lasso to capture her, but the queen manages to break it off. He then fired the Eleking Electric Shockwave on her, but the queen deflects it with her sword and fires a multi-colored arrow energy slash on him, capable of destroying the armor. Then, he utilize the Bemstar Armor and uses the Arm Shield to defend himself as the Rainbow Queen fires energy bullets towards him. However, the energy bullets are able to penetrate through the armor. Then, he utilize the Zetton Armor, but even the strongest MonsArmor in existence is no match for her as she effortlessly blocks and deflects X's (Kirito) Zetton Tornado and breaks the armor with her fists. Seeing how powerful she is, X (Kirito) uses the Xlugger to transform into Exceed X. Unfortunately, even with the efforts of Ultraman Exceed X, the Rainbow Queen still gains the upper hand, as he is overpowered by her strength and speed, along with her sword skills exceeding Exceed X's (Kirito). She is even able to block and deflect the Exceed X Slash and continues to pummel the Ultra. Aincrad's Essence With all hope seemingly lost, a light appears above and flies towards him, revealing the weapon that Dr. Kiriko created, a recreation of the Aincrad Sword that Kirito obtained from the 100th Floor of Aincrad in SAO in its Cyber Card form. He was then contacted by him saying to use the sword against the Rainbow Queen. Kirito wastes no time and scans the card to summon the weapon. The two were eventually a match until X (Kirito) uses the Exceed X Radius Slash against her, completely killing her while destroying her weapon in the process. All of the players watching him celebrates his victory. Meanwhile, Kikuoka and his team managed to find Yukari and her clan and rescued Asuna (Yasuna), with arresting them for their crimes. A few days later, Kazuto brought X and Asuna (Yasuna) to the Dicey Cafe and introduces them to his team. Asuna and Rika expect to know him from Kazuto since meeting X, but X thanks everyone for their care. Later, Kazuto logged into SSO, which was now owned by a new company, to bring his team to face the 30th Floor Boss of the Starlight Palace. As the team were almost outmatched, Kirito transforms into Ultraman X and faces the boss. Profile Stats * Height: 45 m (175 cm Human Size) ** Exceed X: 47 m (177 cm Human Size) * Weight: 45,000 t (65 kg Human Size) ** MonsArmor: 55,000 t (75 kg Human Size) ** Exceed X: 47,000 t (67 kg Human Size) * Age: Unknown * Time Limit: Unknown Body Features * X Color Timer: A unique X-Shaped Color Timer. It will turn yellow when X uses the Xanadium Ray or is wearing Mons/Cyber Armors. * Ultra Armor: Like most Ultras, X has Ultra Armor, which is the equivalent of an Ultra's skin. Transformation To transform, Kazuto/Kirito firstly places his hand on top of the X Devizer converting it into its X mode, manifesting Ultraman X's Spark Doll and he scans it after scanning it, an "X" symbol appears. The Devizer then declares that the user (Kazuto/Kirito) is going to unite with Ultraman X. Kazuto/Kirito then raises the item in the air and shouts "X!". When the transformation into X is complete, the Devizer says "X, United!" Forms Normal= Ultraman X Ultraman X's default form. ' Stats' *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Height': 750 m *'Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 82,000 t :;Techniques :;;Special *'Xanadium Ray': X can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand while drawing a line with his left foot and perform an "X" hand position to fire the attack. X can also perform the Xanadium Ray in the air by generating a digital platform, which he stands on, he then performs it normally. Those whom stand in its path would be transformed into Spark Dolls. On the official English site, it is referred to as the Xanadium Beam. *'X Slash': X can conjure up an energy arrow projectile as an attack. **'X Double Slash': Variant of X Slash, shoots two projectiles instead. *'Attacker X': X coats himself in a burning flame and releases an "X" shaped fire construct at the enemy. *'Purify Wave': An energy wave which is used to expel specified ailments from the target. It can also seal darkness as shown when X, Ginga and Victory destroyed Mold Spectre's dark portal. *'Ultra Tornado Ray': An attack which involves unleashing an energy cyclone from his Color Timer. ::;Physical *'Ultraman X Punch': A punch attack, the strength level is unknown. *'Ultraman X Kick': A kick attack. Ultraman X can use this technique on opponents just after transforming. **'X Cross Kick': A flying kick attack that produces enough friction that it sets X's foot on fire. It then causes an "X" shaped explosion on contact. *'X Cross Chop': X charges his right arm with a blue energy, then slashes an "X" projection at the target before pushing and turning it into a blast. ::;Other *'X Barrier Wall': Energy barrier used for defense. **'X Barrier Dome': Energy dome used for defense. Can also be used for quarantine purposes. *'MonsArmor': By scanning the Cyber Cards, Ultraman X can fuse himself with chosen Cyber Kaiju armaments. X's color timer turns yellow like when he charges his Xanadium Ray. *'Self Digitization': X can transform himself into a mass of computer data for easy transportation in space. This form allows him to inhabit technologies such as Kazuto's smartphone, later inhabited into the X Devizer. However, as a result of the beam struggle battle, he is permanently trapped in the digitized state, and thus only be able to return to his physical form when transformed by Kazuto/Kirito. **'Flash Travel': Like all Ultras, X is capable of using a red sphere as a transportation. However, instead of turning himself into a red ball, he instead encases himself in a huge one. Also according to X, this is also a form of digitization he used. *'Electrical Surge': X charges his hands with electricity and releases it as an electric surge. *'Transformation': Via the Xlugger, X transforms into Ultraman Exceed X. |-|Exceed X= Ultraman Exceed X Ultraman Exceed X is a form change accessed by utilizes the Xlugger. When not using the Xlugger, X adopts a more flowing, fluid fighting style. ' Stats' *'Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Maximum Jumping Height': 1,500 m *'Strength': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 92,000 t :;Techniques :;;Special *'Exceed Xanadium Ray': Just like the Xanadium Ray, X can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand while drawing a line with his left foot and perform an "X" hand position to fire the attack. X can also perform the Exceed Xanadium Ray in the air by generating a digital platform, which he stands on, he then performs it normally. *'X Double Slash': An ability carried over from his original form, Exceed X can launch energy blasts from his hands, although he performs it at high speeds. *'Ultra Tornado Ray': An attack which involves unleashing an energy cyclone from his Color Timer. This attack is inherited from his original form. ::;Physical *'Exceed X Punch': A punch attack. *'Exceed X Kick': A kick attack. **'Exceed X Cross Kick': A flying kick attack that produces enough friction that it sets X's foot on fire. It then causes an "X" shaped explosion on contact. *'Exceed X Cross Chop': X charges his right arm with a blue energy, then slashes an "X" projection at the target before pushing and turning it into a blast. ::;Other *'Exceed X Barrier Wall': A multi-colored energy barrier used for defense. It is the upgraded version of the barrier he uses in his original form. **'Exceed X Barrier Dome': A multi-colored energy dome used for defense. Can also be used for quarantine purposes. It is the upgraded version of the barrier dome he uses in his original form. *'Self Digitization': Same as the original. X can transform himself into a mass of computer data for easy transportation in space. This form allows him to inhabit technologies such as Kazuto's smartphone, later inhabited into the X Devizer. However, as a result of the beam struggle battle, he is permanently trapped in the digitized state, and thus only be able to return to his physical form when transformed by Kazuto/Kirito. **'Flash Travel': Like all Ultras, X is capable of using a red sphere as a transportation. However, instead of turning himself into a red ball, he instead encases himself in a huge one. Also according to X, this is also a form of digitization he used. *'Electrical Surge': X charges his hands with electricity and releases it as an electric surge. :;Weapons *'Xlugger': Ultraman Exceed X's main weapon, this blade can be kept on his head as a crest or removed as a weapon. **'Exceed X Slash': Kazuto/Kirito firstly slides the panel upwards thrice, he then places his hand on the bottom of the Xlugger, activating a button that makes a blade extend. Exceed X then traps the target in a rainbow-like pocket dimension and does a charge attack that quickly slices the enemy. Its true potential is to realize Kazuto's/Kirito's own will in various ways: ***From Kazuto's/Kirito's mindset of making peace with his opponents, the Xlugger functions by purifying the dark thoughts from the opponent. **'Exceed Slash': Activated by sliding the panel upwards twice and pressing the button in the hilt. By doing that, Exceed X unleashes a series of slash attacks that greatly injures the enemy and may potentially destroy them. **'Exceed Illusion': Activated by sliding the panel upwards thrice and pressing the trigger in the hilt. By doing that, Exceed X splits into four clones (yellow, red, purple, blue) that each jump into the air and attack the enemy one by one, from blue to yellow. **'Xlugger Shot': Activated by sliding the panel downwards once while the Xlugger is placed on Exceed X's forehead, making Exceed X do the same along the side of his Xlugger in crest form, and pressing the trigger on the hilt, Exceed X can unleash an Emerium Ray-themed attack from it after throwing his left arm to the side. It initially resembles a beam of yellow before it turns into a spiraling beam of yellow, red, purple and blue. |-|Armaments= - Eleking = Eleking Armor Eleking Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Eleking's card. X's left shoulder pad was given the design of Cyber Eleking's head but its antennae were altered, thus giving the appearance of a canine. With the appearance of Eleking's cannon on X's right arm, the design stimulates the appearance of an eel. :;Techniques *'Blaster Cannon': Ultraman X gaines one of Cyber Eleking's blasters that grants him an advantage in long ranged combat. **'Electric Lasso': Ultraman X can launch an electrical rope that is capable of capturing his enemies. :;Finisher *'Eleking Electric Shockwave': An energy attack unleashed by the Blaster Cannon. - Bemstar = Bemstar Armor Bemstar Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Bemstar's card. Aside from that, half of the "X" symbol on his chest faces forward, resembling Bemstar's beak. :;Techniques *'Arm Shield': In addition to his Cyber Bemstar Armor, X gains a shield which resembles the monster's gorge. This weapon can be used as a makeshift claw, pile bunker and boomerang. :;Finisher *'Bemstar Spout': X first absorbs the incoming attack of an enemy, then thrusts the head of the shield into the ground or if he is in the air, he can just aim his shield at the enemy which redirects its attack back to them. - Zetton = Zetton Armor Zetton Armor 'is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Zetton's card. X gains Cyber Zetton's arms and chest, also noted that his shoulder guards resembles that of Zetton's feelers. :;Techniques *'Gauntlet Cannon: X gains a pair of huge gloves which capable of acting as cannons. **'Zetton Breaker': X can unleash a similar beam used by Zetton. **'Zetton Shutter': X can create a diamond-shaped barrier which capable of holding off attacks. *'Teleportation': X can temporarily digitize himself and reappears at a different spot. :;Finishers *'Zetton Tornado': Using the Zetton Shutter, X forms a huge crystal shard as he flies and spins before ramming the opponent. *'Zetton Flaming Bullet': A finisher attack made by launching an average-size fireball, this is analogous to the original monster's 1 Trillion Degree Fireball. }} Trivia *This crossover is mostly what I like. Because both shows actually share many similarities. I will list them out later when I can. Category:TheIronGaming555 Category:Fan Ultras